


Lazy mornings

by fullmetalbi



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Slice of Life, but those two only are mentioned, lucina and gerome are a bit workalcoholics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalbi/pseuds/fullmetalbi
Summary: Lucina liked lazy mornings with Gerome.They didn’t happen often, usually after exams, maybe in her apartment when Cynthia slept with a friend, maybe in Gerome’s apartment when Laurent wasn’t there. Just one morning they happened to wake up in an empty house. That was all that was needed.
Relationships: Gerome/Lucina (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 9





	Lazy mornings

Lucina liked lazy mornings with Gerome.

They didn’t happen often, usually after exams, maybe in her apartment when Cynthia slept with a friend, maybe in Gerome’s apartment when Laurent wasn’t there. Just one morning they happened to wake up in an empty house. That was all that was needed.

Those mornings Lucina wouldn’t dress trousers or anything to hide her panties. She would roam around just with a t-shirt and her underwear, not bothering if it showed when she lifted her arms to reach the cookie box from the highest stand or when she snuggled besides Gerome to watch some nameless program on TV. He, as always, wouldn’t dare to make the tiniest comment about it, but she knew he secretly loved watching her like this. And it gave her a little oportunity to showcase the lingerie Cordelia gifted her sometimes (the perks of dating the boutique's owner's son), which definitely turned him on, no matter how much he tried to hide it.

Gerome, on his part, would not wear a T-shirt or any clothing article. The boy who wouldn’t take his glasses or his motorbike helmet in front of even good friends stood nearly naked in front to her while he prepared tea for both. ‘You like it with no sugar, isn’t it?’

That way was easier for them to just relieve themselves from the stress of the week, the month, their friends and the entire world. If Lucina had to make a list about what her idea Saturday morning would be and that list excluded sex with Gerome, she would be lying. She loved it in any form: slowly against the counter, sweetly on the coach, messy on the floor, hard against the wall… she liked to ride him, to have him pound at her until she lost her sense of reality, to tease him, to be teased… There was so much variety.

And it wasn’t like sex was the only thing that mattered there. They also made out, had long conversations about what worried them, their plans for the future or simply deep thoughts that just couldn’t be shared while walking home together after class. Both of them were way too stressed usually to be able to do that. There was something about to think, someone to talk to, assignments to do.

They could ignore them and just be lazy more often. Cynthia had asked Lucina a few times if she wanted her to stay over with Noire or Kjelle. She had even intentionally left a night or two to let her sister have all the space. But it was not the same. Lazy mornings were beautiful because they were rare enough to feel like a luxury they could afford without thinking all the things they could be doing instead. Plus, the rareness made them much more valuable, like a gift from each other.

Of course, there was more to there relationship than lazy mornings. There were late nights, dates at the library and a lot of commuting with Gerome’s motorbike. Long talks thought the park, long telephone conversations when the other needed them, cute good-morning and good-night texts, coffees bought to surprise each other when they weren’t clearly sleeping enough, breakfast dates (a long time favourite for the early birds that they both were), little trips to neighbouring cities… Even when they were snowed under, there was always a five minute shift or a free day in which they could meet and just be together.

And for the sex, in the modality of quickies they probably had tried everything: shower sex (which proved to be a risky activity after Laurent had once called them out when he returned home with a classmate and “certain sounds could be clearly heard”), table sex, stand sex, bed sex “while Cynthia doesn’t arrive from the party”…

No matter how complicated it could get sometimes, neither of them would have wanted it in another way. Lucina had always been ambitious and hard-working, something that had made Gerome fall for her a lot harder that what he would dare to admit. Even after the busiest day, she beamed when she thought about her goals and how she was steadily approaching to them: being a lawyer with enough experience to be able to offer her services to those who couldn’t afford one.

‘Maybe I can make a difference. You know how often happens that poor young people go to jail for something silly that wouldn’t cost a richer person more than five minutes of thought? And how that destroys them and makes them think they are criminals, when they aren’t? Or it just keeps them off certain jobs? I need to get most of them out of there. And also help victims of frauds. And women in abusive relationships. Or power abuses in general…’

It was so deeply ingrained into her that she could say it even half sleeping. Gerome had heard her many times mumble in her sleep about those cases: ‘But the child is innocent’, ‘that doesn’t make any sense’, ‘when I become a lawyer, I’ll be able to help her’.

He usually kissed her, making her wake up and blush.

‘Please, tell me I wasn’t talking in my sleep.’

He just kissed her again.

He didn’t seem to shoot so high as her, since he was more chill, or secretive, as Lucina would have put it. But when he felt comfortable enough, it was clear that he didn’t chose to study Law just to be with her, as Kjelle once joked about. If Lucina wanted justice to smile to the disenfranchised, Gerome wanted it to fall upon the wrong-doers. More than once, he had gotten so fired up after reading about a corruption case or a swept-under-the-rug crime that Lucina had feared some neighbour would complain about the loud voices during night. But she loved that. ‘My white knight’, she would tell him, when they snuggled together in bed.

Both knew how much was at stake for each other with their studies. That why they never complained if, when Lucina woke up after a night together, he was already fully dressed and was cooking breakfast while checking his notes, the news or reading something. And when he was the one over-sleeping, it was her the one perched on the sofa with a book and a serious face.They knew that, no matter the cost, the rewards for their hard work would come. So it was just a matter of time before they were living together their dreamlife. On the meanwhile, they would give anything they had to achieve it.

However, lazy mornings broke all that. They spoke about a little bit of everything, but never to the point of sleep-talking or losing their cool. They were, as the word says, lazy. Slow. Calmed. As if the world had stopped turning and time had frozen. Then, most responsibilities and worries stopped existing too, freeing them to do anything they wanted. So, there were morning kisses. And morning sex. And a big breakfast to eat on bed or while watching Netflix on the TV screen. And probably more sex. And more food.

They only ended when midday came. Then, they both opened the windows and just laid in silence next to each other, letting the sun caress them for the last time before getting up and going another day more against the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting way too much time after I wrote it (I can't even remember when I did it), so I suppose it can't hurt to put it outside. This seems to be a little bit of a rarepair, plus the game came out like too many years ago, so I don't expect anything from this. Now I'm playing Three houses and I'm getting sucked by it and its characters, so let's post this and move to other characters (Felix's tsundere ass, for example).  
Anyway, thank you for reading, kudos and comments <3


End file.
